Amylases are enzymes which are capable of catalyzing the hydrolysis of carbohydrates to form short-chain fragments, such as glucose, maltose, maltotriose and the like. These amylases are useful in liquefaction of starch and are also useful in removal of starch-containing stains from clothing. The prior art amylases have optimum activity under acid conditions and can have their activity impaired by chelating agents. The enzyme activity of such prior art amylases is thus reduced somewhat when they are employed in conjunction with detergents under alkaline conditions.